asdfghjkl
by smokahontasssss
Summary: sdfghjklkjhgf


Ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Name: Winter

Age: 18

Looks: images/32550801/tumblr_m73cm7yuTW1qmd7h1o1_500_

Crush: changing it up, Ben c;

1 week ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Name: Jasmine Heart (Jazz for short)

Age: 21

Looks: images/16331923/tumblr_lt9tsbWU901qerm94o1_500_

Crush: Danny :3

1 week ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- setting?

1 week ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż I dunno.

1 week ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- that helps lol

1 week ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż You decide.

1 week ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- ...we meet them at a swimming pool? idk

1 week ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Lol. Okay.

1 week ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- lmfao you start c:

1 week ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Lol. Kay.

Jazz: *Laying on her towel at the pool, talking with Winter*

Ben: *Walks out of the changing room in his swim trunks with the guys*

1 week ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -laying on my towel, talking to Jazz-

1 week ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Jazz: *Wearing this: [polyvore] *

Ben: *Eyes Winter as he walks past her*

1 week ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -wearing this: [polyvore] -notices Ben and rolls my eyes, crossing my legs-

Danny: -walks out and sees you, eyeing your body-

1 week ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Jazz: *Sees Danny and rolls her eyes*

Ben: *Grins at Winter*

1 week ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -rolls my eyes again-

Danny: -smirks-

1 week ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Jazz: *Stands up and walks over to the water and jumps in*

Ben: *Sits beside Winter* Hey there.

1 week ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -looks at him and rolls my eyes-

1 week ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Jazz: *Swims around*

Ben: What's your name doll?

1 week ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -doesn't look at him- Winter.

1 week ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Ben: Pretty name.

Jazz: *Swims over to the edge near Danny and the others and gives a flirty smile to Danny, planning on being mean and making him think she's into him*

1 week ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Danny: -smirks at you- Hello there.

Winter: Thanks. -rolls my eyes-

1 week ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Ben: Did anyone ever tell you you're beautiful?

Jazz: *Smiles again* Hi. *Bats her eyes a little, in a flirting manner*

1 week ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -looks down- Now that I think about it... no...

Danny: -smirks again- What's your name, beautiful?

1 week ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Ben: Well you're beautiful.

Jazz: *Giggles flirtatiously* Jasmine. *Letting him get a good view of her boobs*

1 week ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Danny: -continues smirking-

Winter: -smiles softly- Thanks...

1 week ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Jazz: What's your name handsome?

Ben: *Grins* You're welcome.

1 week ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Danny: Danny.

Winter: -looks at him-

1 week ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Jazz: Sexy name for a sexy guy. *Smiles in a flirting manner again*

Ben: *Smiles at her*

1 week ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Danny: -smirks-

Winter: -smiles back shyly-

1 week ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Jazz: *Giggles*

Ben: *Chuckles softly*

1 week ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -looks down blushing-

Danny: -looks down at your boobs-

1 week ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Jazz: *Grins when she sees what he's looking at* You like?

Ben: *Grins*

1 week ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Danny: -smirks while nodding-

Winter: -eyes his abs then quickly looks away-

1 week ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Jazz: *Grins*

Ben: *Grins* Like what you see there?

1 week ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -blushes-

Danny: -continues smirking-

1 week ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Jazz: *Gets up and stands in front of him*

Ben: *Chuckles*

1 week ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -scoots closer to him-

Danny: -eyes your body-

1 week ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Jazz: *Winks and bites her lip before turning and walking to the hot tub*

Ben: *Smiles at her*

1 week ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -looks up at him then runs a hand down his chest-

Danny: -stands up and follows you-

1 week ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Ben: *Grins*

Jazz: *Gets in the hot tub and sighs happily*

1 week ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Danny: -gets in after you-

Winter: -rests my hand on his thigh, blushing-

1 week ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Jazz: *Grins at him*

Ben: *Puts his hands of her hips*

1 week ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -lies my head on his shoulder, blushing-

Danny: -smirks and sits next to you-

1 week ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Ben: *Grins*

Jazz: Hey there sexy.

1 week ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -hand slowly goes towards his you know-

Danny: -leans down and softly kisses your shoulder-

1 week ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Ben: *Grins widely and eyes her chest*

Jazz: *Giggles*

1 week ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -bites my lip and slowly massages his area-

Danny: -kisses your neck-

1 week ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Ben: *Bites his lip to hold in a moan*

Jazz: *Holds in a soft moan*

1 week ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -stops and looks up at him then whispers- S-should we t-take this s-somewhere?

1 week ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Ben: *Grins and nods* Yeah.

Jazz:*Grins at him*

1 week ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -bites my lip then whispers- W-where?

Danny: -smirks-

1 week ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Ben: My bands tour bus is parked out front. We could go there.

Jazz: *Gropes his man hood*

1 week ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -blushes- O-okay.

Danny: -bites his lip to hold back a moan-

1 week ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Ben: *Grins and stands* *Holds out his hand to her*

Jazz: *Grins and gropes a little harder*

1 week ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -takes his hand and stands up-

Danny: -lets out a soft moan-

1 week ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Ben: *Smiles and takes her to the bus*

Jazz: *Giggles*

1 week ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -walks with him blushing-

1 week ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Ben: *Smiles at her*

Jazz: *Reaches into his swim trunks*

1 week ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -climbs onto the bus-

Danny: -smirks-

1 week ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Ben: *Takes her to his bunk*

Jazz: *Giggles*

1 week ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -walks with him, still blushing-

1 week ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Ben: *Kisses her neck*

Jazz: *Gropes his man hood again from inside the trunks*

1 week ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Danny: -bites his lip to suppress the moan-

Winter: -moans weakly-

1 week ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Jazz: *Pulls her hand out and straddles him* Should we go some where else to finish?

Ben: *Grins*

1 week ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Danny: Where?

Winter: -bites my lip-

1 week ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Jazz: I dunno. Anywhere.

Ben: *Kisses down her jaw*

1 week ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Danny: -shrugs-

Winter: -bites my lip then whispers to him- D-dominate me... p-please...

1 week ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Jazz: We could go to a motel maybe. Anywhere.

Ben: *Grins* You got it. *Grabs her throat and presses her hard to the wall and forces his free hand down her bottoms and rubs her hard*

1 week ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Danny: Okay. -stands up-

Winter: -whimpers slightly then moans loudly-

1 week ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Jazz: *Stands as well*

Ben: *Pulls his hand out* Beg.

1 week ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Danny: -walks out and waits for you-

Winter: -pants slightly- P-please fuck m-me. Make me y-your whore. I-I'll do any thing f-for you. P-please...

1 week ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Ben: Anything?

Jazz: *Gets out and smiles at him*

1 week ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -nods quickly-

Danny: -smirks-

1 week ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Ben: *Grins* *Releases her* Strip. Now.

Jazz: *Smiling*

1 week ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -bites my lip and quickly removes my bikini-

Danny: -goes to put his shirt and shoes on-

1 week ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Ben: *Grins and eyes her naked body*

Jazz: *Grabs her towel and puts on her ETF band tee and her shorts*

1 week ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -looks at the ground, biting my lip-

Danny: -walks over to you-

1 week ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Ben: Now tell me Winter. Are you my little whore? *Presses her to the wall roughly*

Jazz: *Smiles at him*

1 week ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: Y-yes. I'm your little w-whore.

1 week ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Ben: *Rubs her again*

Jazz: Shall we?

1 week ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Danny: Let's go.

Winter: -gasps weakly-

1 week ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Jazz: *Nods and goes with him*

Ben: *Rubs her more*

1 week ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -moans loudly-

Danny: -walks with you then wraps an arm around your waist-

1 week ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Jazz: *Smiles*

Ben: *Grins and keeps doing it*

1 week ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -knots my hands in his hair, moaning loudly-

Danny: -walks out and sees a hotel-

1 week ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Ben: *Pulls off his trunks and slides into her slowly*

Jazz: *Walking with him*

1 week ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -moans weakly-

Danny: -walks into the hotel-

1 week ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Jazz: *Goes with him*

Ben: *Grins and starts sliding in and out*

1 week ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -moans softly-

Danny: -gets you two a room-

1 week ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Ben: *Goes faster*

Jazz: *Kisses his cheek*

1 week ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -moans louder-

Danny: -walks into the room-

1 week ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Ben: *Goes deeper*

Jazz: *Goes with*

1 week ago

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż I gotta go... Bye.

1 week ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -whimpers slightly-

Danny: -once you two get in, he slams you against a wall and kisses you roughly-

1 week ago Delete

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- bye

1 week ago Delete

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- hello c:

5 days ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Hey.

5 days ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- what's up?

5 days ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Just hangin out, eatin' pudding.

5 days ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- lmfao yumm

5 days ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Indeed. You?

5 days ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- nothing really lol

5 days ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Lol.

5 days ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- continue rp?

5 days ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Sure/

5 days ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- it was your turn

5 days ago Delete

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Jaaaaaazz! You theeeeere?

5 days ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Lol. Sorry.

5 days ago

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Jazz: *Gasps and then kisses back*

Ben: *Kisses her neck as he goes faster and deeper*

5 days ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -closes my eyes tight and screams-

Danny: -grabs your ass-

5 days ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Jazz:*Gasps*

Ben: *Goes deeper*

5 days ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -whimpers-

Danny: -slides his tongue in your mouth-

5 days ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Jazz: *Giggles and slides her own tongue into his mouth*

Ben: *Grins and goes deeper*

5 days ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -whimpers again-

Danny: -roughly french kisses you-

5 days ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Jazz: *Kissing back*

Ben: *Slows down*

5 days ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -moans weakly-

Danny: -picks you up and carries you to the bed-

5 days ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Ben: *Grins and starts going fast again*

Jazz: *Kisses down his neck*

5 days ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -moans very loudly-

Danny: -moans weakly and grabs your ass again-

5 days ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Jazz: *Gasps and bites his weak spit softly*

Ben: *Goes faster*

5 days ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -screams-

Danny: -moans softly-

5 days ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Ben: *Goes deeper*

Jazz: *Kisses his jaw*

5 days ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -whimpers softly-

Danny: -moans softly again-

5 days ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Jazz: *Smiles*

Ben: *Kisses her neck*

5 days ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -bites my lip to suppress a moan-

Danny: -kisses down your neck-

5 days ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Jazz: *Moans*

Ben: *Thrusts as he kisses her neck*

5 days ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -moans loudly- B-Ben!

Danny: -sucks on your soft spot-

5 days ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Ben: *Grins and goes deeper*

Jazz: *Moans more*

5 days ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -whimpers- F-faster! B-Ben!

Danny: -bites on it-

5 days ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Ben: *Goes faster*

Jazz: *Moans even more*

5 days ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -takes short breaths and screams-

Danny: -slides his hand in your shorts-

5 days ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Ben: *Goes deeper and faster*

Jazz: *Bites her lip*

5 days ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -whimpers and screams-

Danny: -rubs you slowly-

5 days ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Ben: *Goes faster and then pulls out*

Jazz: *Moans softly*

5 days ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -whimpers as he pulls out-

Danny: -rubs you rougher-

5 days ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Ben: *Grins*

Jazz: *Moans loudly*

5 days ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -pants slightly then looks at him innocently-

Danny: -slowly slides a finger in you-

5 days ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Ben: *Kisses her deeply*

Jazz: *Moans*

5 days ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -kisses back then breaks kiss and gets on my knees and starts sucking him-

Danny: -slides in and out fast-

5 days ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Ben: *Moans loudly*

Jazz: *Moans more*

5 days ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -deep throats-

Danny: -slides his hand out then unbuttons your shorts-

5 days ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Ben: *Moans more*

Jazz: *Giggles*

5 days ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Danny: -flips over so you're on the bottom and slowly slides off your panties-

Winter: -swirls my tongue around the tip-

5 days ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Jazz: *Kisses his chest*

Ben: *Moans more*

5 days ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Danny: -rubs you again-

Winter: -sucks again-

5 days ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Jazz: *Moans softly*

Ben: *Tangles his fingers in her hair*

5 days ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -looks up at him while sucking with innocent eyes-

Danny: -rubs rougher-

5 days ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Ben: *Grins as he watches her*

Jazz: *Moans louder*

5 days ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -deep throats-

Danny: -keeps on rubbing-

5 days ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Ben: *Moans*

Jazz: P-Please fuck m, D-Danny!

5 days ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Danny: -smirks and teases you by rubbing slower-

Winter: -looks up at him with innocent eyes again while sucking-

5 days ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Jazz: *Whimpers*

Ben: *Moaning*

5 days ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Danny: -slowly slides a finger in you-

Winter: -continues sucking until he cums in her mouth-

5 days ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Jazz: *Moans softly*

Ben: *Cums hard*

5 days ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -lets the cum run down the corners of her mouth and down her chest-

Danny: -fingers slowly-

5 days ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Ben: *Grins at her*

Jazz: *Moans softly*

5 days ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -lets it run and looks up at him innocently-

Danny: -starts fingering faster-

5 days ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Ben: *Kneels down in front of him and kisses her*

Jazz: *Moans loudly*

5 days ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -kisses back-

Danny: -continues-

5 days ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Jazz: *Grabs his man hood through his pants*

Jazz: *Smiles into the kiss*

5 days ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- wat lol

5 days ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Sorry!

Jazz: *Grabs his man hood through his pants*

Ben: *Smiles into the kiss*

5 days ago

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż BRB

5 days ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -breaks kiss and looks at him innocently while biting my lip-

Danny: -groans-

5 days ago Delete

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- okay c:

5 days ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Jazz: *Giggles*

Ben: *Smiles and kisses her cheek*

5 days ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -licks up the remaining cum off of me-

Danny: -chuckles slightly-

5 days ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Ben: *Smiles*

Jazz: *Kisses him*

5 days ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -smiles innocently-

Danny: -kisses back-

5 days ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Jazz: *Smiles into the kiss*

Ben: *Grins*

5 days ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -bites my lip seductively-

Danny: -slips off your shirt-

5 days ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Ben: *Kisses her*

Jazz: *Giggles*

5 days ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -kisses back-

Danny: -un-ties your bikini top-

5 days ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Jazz: *Blushes softly when the top falls off*

Ben: *Smiles*

5 days ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -whispers in his ear- D-dominate m-me...

Danny: -chuckles then massages your breasts-

5 days ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Jazz: *Bites her lip*

Ben: *Grins and pushes her back and slams his dick inside her hard*

5 days ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -screams- D-dominate me! T-tie me up! D-do whatever you want to my b-body!

Danny: -smirks and continues massaging your breasts-

5 days ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Ben: *Grins and digs his nails into her hips hard*

Jazz: *Shivers*

5 days ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -screams- B-Ben! F-fuck me h-harder!

Danny: -kisses your neck again-

5 days ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Ben: *Goes faster and harder*

Jazz: *Moans softly*

5 days ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -screams again- B-Ben!

Danny: -sucks on your soft spot-

5 days ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Ben: *Pulls out fast* Beg. Now.

Jazz: *Moans more* P-Please fuck me Danny! I need it!

5 days ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Danny: -smirks again your skin then slides off his swimming trunks-

Winter: -whimpers-

5 days ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż BRB.

5 days ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- okay lol

5 days ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Back!

Jazz: *Grins*

Ben: Beg for it slut!

5 days ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -whimpers again-

Danny: -kisses you again while sliding in slowly-

5 days ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Ben: What do I get for giving you what you want? *Grins*

Jazz: *Moans softly against his lips*

5 days ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -looks at him-

Danny: -starts out slowly-

5 days ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Ben: *Kisses her neck*

Jazz: *Moaning softly*

5 days ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -moans weakly- B-Ben...

Danny: -goes faster-

5 days ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Ben: *Grins* Do I get to be mean to your body?

Jazz: *Moans more*

5 days ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -nods- D-do whatever you w-want with m-my body...

Danny: -kisses down your neck, going harder-

5 days ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Jazz: *Moans even louder* Please a-abuse my b-body Danny! Make me your little whore!

Ben: *Grins* *Grabs a belt from his bunk*

5 days ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -waits for him to come back-

Danny: -smirks and goes even faster, smacking your ass-

5 days ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Jazz: *Screams a little* Please more!

Ben: *Comes back and grins* *Grabs some rope the guys have hidden*

5 days ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -bites my lip and closes my legs-

Danny: -flips over so you're on the bottom and goes faster and digs his nails in your hips-

5 days ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Ben: No. Open those legs back up.

Jazz: *Screams a little more*

5 days ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -lays on the floor and opens my legs up again, biting my lip-

Danny: -keeps going-

5 days ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Ben: *Grins and kneels down* You like when I'm mean to your body Winter baby?

Jazz: *Screams his name a little* Do anything to me Danny! Tie me up! Beat me! Make me do things! I'll your little whore!

5 days ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -whimpers and nods- Y-yes, I d-do.

Danny: -smirks and slides out of you- Beg.

5 days ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Ben: *Grins* *Ties one of her legs to hook that's on the wall and the other leg on the other side of the hall to another hook so she's spread wide* Do you like being spanked and beaten well getting fucked?

Jazz: *Whimpers* Please fuck me Danny. I'm a big fucking slut and I need your cock so bad. I'll do anything for you. Please fucking my slutty body! Please abuse me in any way you want! Abuse me so hard I scream!

5 days ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -whimpers again and nods-

Danny: -grins and flips you so you're on your stomach and goes doggy style while smacking your ass-

5 days ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Jazz: *Sucks him well he does this*

Ben: *Grins* *Smacks one of her inner thighs hard*

5 days ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -whimpers-

Danny: -rams inside of you-

5 days ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Jazz: *Screams*

Ben: You like that whore? *Grins*

5 days ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Danny: -goes faster, grabbing your hair and pulling it back-

Winter: -whimpers and looks at him-

5 days ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Ben: *Smacks her inner thigh again* Beg for it. *Ties her hands up behind her back*

Jazz: *Screams more* D-Danny! Please give me more!

5 days ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -whimpers- Please fuck me Ben! Make me your dirty little whore! Abuse my body in away you like! Please! I'm a slut, I need this!

Danny: -goes deeper and smacks your ass hard-

5 days ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Jazz: *Screams more*

Ben: *Grins and slams inside of her hard*

5 days ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -screams- Abuse my body! Please!

Danny: -keeps going, harder-

5 days ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Jazz: *Scream louder* Please hurt me Danny!

Ben: *Goes faster and deeper and gives her a slap on the face*

5 days ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -whimpers as he slaps her face then screams-

Danny: -pulls out then goes anal-

5 days ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Ben: *Slams in really deep and smacks her stomach with his belt*

Jazz: *Screams more*

5 days ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -screams as a tear rolls down my cheek-

Danny: -goes hard and fast-

5 days ago Delete

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- you there? c:

5 days ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Ben: *Slams in really deep and smacks her stomach with his belt*

Jazz: *Screams more*

5 days ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -screams louder- Oh G-God!

Danny: -keeps going, smacking her ass-

5 days ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Jazz: *Screams* D-Danny!

Ben: *Goes faster and deeper*

5 days ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Danny: -grabs your hair and pulls it back, going faster-

Winter: -screams- Abuse me! P-please!

5 days ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Jazz: *Screams*

Ben: *Goes faster and hits her stomach with the belt again*

5 days ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Danny: -keeps going-

Winter: -screams and arches my back-

5 days ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Jazz: *Screams his name into the pillow*

Jazz: *Goes faster and hits her stomach again*

5 days ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -closes my eyes and screams- B-Ben!

Danny: -goes deeper-

5 days ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Ben: *Grins and goes deeper*

Jazz: *Screams louder*

5 days ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -screams- B-Ben! F-fuck me up my a-ass! P-please!

Danny: -smirks and keeps going-

5 days ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Ben: *Grins and pulls out* *Goes anal*

Jazz: *Screams his name*

5 days ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -screams louder- O-Oh God! B-Ben!

Danny: -pulls out- Beg, whore.

5 days ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Ben: *Goes deeper*

Jazz: *Whimpers* Please fuck me more! I'm a little whore and whores need to get fucked! Do anything you want to me! Please Danny! Fuck my little whore body!

5 days ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -tears fall from my eyes- -screams loudly-

Danny: -smirks and rubs the tip of his dick against your clit-

5 days ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Jazz: *Whimpers*

Ben: *Goes deeper and faster*

5 days ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -takes short breaths as tears fall from my eyes then screams-

Danny: -continues-

5 days ago Delete

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- hellooooo?

5 days ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Jazz: *Whimpering* Please fuck me Danny. I'll do anything to feel you inside again.

Ben: *Slams in hard*

5 days ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Danny: -smirks, still rubbing your clit with the tip of his dick-

Winter: -screams then whimpers- B-Ben...

5 days ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Ben: *Leans down and kisses her neck softly* You want me to stop?

Jazz: *Whimper softly*

5 days ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -whimpers-

Danny: -grins then slams inside you-

5 days ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Jazz: *Moans*

Ben: *Kisses her neck softly*

5 days ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -moans weakly- B-Ben...

Danny: -goes faster-

5 days ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Ben: *Pulls out slowly*

Jazz: *Moans more*

5 days ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -whimpers- B-Ben. F-fuck up my tight little p-pussy...

Danny: -keeps going-

5 days ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Ben: *Grins and slides inside her pussy slowly*

Jazz: *Screams softly*

5 days ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -moans weakly-

Danny: -still going-

5 days ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Jazz: *Cums*

Ben: *Goes faster*

5 days ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -moans loudly- A-abuse me!

Danny: -cums inside on you-

5 days ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Jazz: *Shivers when he cums*

Ben: *Smacks her stomach with the belt again and goes deeper*

5 days ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -screams and looks at him-

Danny: -pants and pulls out-

5 days ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Ben: *Pulls out* Beg.

Jazz: *Lays on the bed*

5 days ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Danny: -lays next to you-

Winter: -whimpers- I-I want you to fuck my tight little pussy. P-please. Abuse me so I have b-bruises left behind. P-please! You can fuck my slutty body all night!

5 days ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Jazz: *Cuddles to him*

Ben: *Slaps her clit hard* Beg more. Tell me everything your little slutty mind thinks up. I wanna hear everything you want me to do to your little whore body.

5 days ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Danny: -wraps his arms around you-

Winter: -winces then whimpers-

5 days ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Ben: Tell me Winter or I'll just leave you hear and let the others come and torment you whenever they want.

Jazz: *Smiles*

5 days ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -whimpers again-

Danny: -smiles back and pulls the blanket over you two-

5 days ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Jazz: *Smiles more and cuddles to him*

Ben: *Smacks her tits with the belt*

5 days ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Danny: -closes his eyes-

Winter: -winces-

5 days ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Ben: Beg for more Winter.

Jazz: *Looks around at the room*

5 days ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -whimpers-

Danny: -slowly falls asleep-

5 days ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Ben: No. Don't whimper like a little bitch. Beg like the little whore you are.

Jazz: *Sighs softly*

5 days ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -gulps-

Danny: -asleep-

5 days ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Ben: *Trails kisses down her neck*

Jazz: *Gets up and puts her clothes back on* *Writes him a note saying she had fun and bye and then leaves*

5 days ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -moans softly-

5 days ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Ben: *Smiles and slides into her hard*

5 days ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -moans loudly-

5 days ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Ben: *Slams her hard and deep*

5 days ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -screams slightly-

5 days ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Ben: *Goes faster and then cums inside her*

5 days ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -gasps as he cums inside of me-

5 days ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Ben: *Slowly pulls out*

5 days ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -whimpers-

5 days ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Ben: *Smiles* You still want more?

5 days ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -bites my lip and nods-

5 days ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Ben: *Grins and slides in again and goes fast*

5 days ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -moans very loudly-

5 days ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Ben: *Fucks her till she cums and then slides out*

5 days ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -whimpers as he slides out then looks at him-

5 days ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Ben: *Smiles and unties her*

5 days ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -rubs my wrists then looks at him-

5 days ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Ben: *Pecks her lips*

5 days ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -sits on his hips and kisses him-

5 days ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Ben: *Kisses back*

5 days ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -breaks kiss to catch my breath-

5 days ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Ben: *Smiles*

5 days ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -smiles back- That was fun.

5 days ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Ben: Indeed. *Kisses her stomach where he hit her with the belt*

5 days ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -giggles softly then whispers- Can we do this again sometime?

5 days ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Ben: *Grins and nods*

5 days ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -licks my lips seductively- When?

5 days ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Ben: Soon baby. Soon.

5 days ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: Tomorrow?

5 days ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Ben: Sure love. *Smiles*

5 days ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -giggles then yawns-

5 days ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Ben: *Gets into his bunk with her*

5 days ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -cuddles into his chest-

5 days ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Ben: *Holds her close*

Jazz: *Walking home*

5 days ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- ~next day?~

5 days ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż ~Sure.~

5 days ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -slowly wakes up and gets out of Ben's grip-

5 days ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Ben: *Still asleep*

Jazz: *Gets out of her bed at her place and sighs*

5 days ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -gets out of the bunk then realizes she's still nude-

Danny: -wakes up and notices Jazz is gone-

5 days ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Jazz: *Goes and takes a shower*

Ben: *Slowly wakes up*

5 days ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -quickly climbs back into his bunk-

Danny: -looks around then sees the note-

5 days ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Jazz: *Showering*

Ben: *Chuckles* Hello love.

5 days ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -blushes slightly- Hi.

Danny: -sighs as he finishes reading the note-

5 days ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Jazz: *Gets out of the shower when she's done and gets dressed and puts on her make up*

Ben: *Smiles and pecks her lips*

5 days ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Danny: -gets his clothes on then leaves-

Winter: -giggles softly- Um... what do I wear?

5 days ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Ben: *Hands her a pair of his boxers and one of his shirts* You can wear that until we find you something to wear*

Jazz: *Finishes up and goes outside and goes for her morning walk*

5 days ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: Thanks. -puts it on then gets out of his bunk and sees the rest of the guys in the living room-

Danny: -walks around-

5 days ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Jazz: *Walks to a park and sits on one of the swings on the swing set*

Ben: *Pulls on some boxers and his shirt and some bands and gets out of the bunk*

5 days ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -walks to the living room-

Danny: -walks by the park you are at then sees you-

5 days ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Jazz: *Looking down at her hands*

Ben: *Follows her* Morning boys.

5 days ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -looks at them-

Danny: -sighs and walks over to you- Hey.

5 days ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Jazz: *Looks up* *Softly* Hi.

Sam/Cam/James: Hey.

5 days ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: Hi.

Danny: -sits next to you-

5 days ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Jazz: *Looks down again*

James: Have fun yesterday Ben?

Ben: Shut it James. *Goes to get a cup of coffee from the kitchen area*

5 days ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -sits down next to James-

Danny: You okay? -tilts her head so she's looking at him-

5 days ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż James: *Smiles at her*

Jazz: *Nods* Yeah.

5 days ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -smiles back shyly-

Danny: Why'd you leave last night?

5 days ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż James: What's your name?

Ben: Her names Winter and you can't have her James.

Jazz: *Shrugs* I've slept with plenty of band guys to know to just leave after the sex...

5 days ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Danny: Oh... -looks down-

Winter: -bites my lip-

5 days ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Jazz: *Kisses his cheek*

Ben: *Goes and sits next to Winter*

5 days ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -scoots closer to Ben-

Danny: -smiles then kisses you softly-

5 days ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Ben: *Puts an arm around her*

Jazz: *Kisses back*

5 days ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -lies my head on his shoulder- I'm bored.

Danny: -deepens kiss-

5 days ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Ben: Same...

Jazz: *Smiles into the kiss*

5 days ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -giggles softly-

Danny: -breaks kiss-

5 days ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Ben: *Smiles*

Jazz: *Smiles softly*

5 days ago

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Gotta go. Bye.

5 days ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -rests my hand on his thigh-

Danny: -smiles back- You wanna hang out sometime?

5 days ago Delete

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- bye

5 days ago Delete

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- hey c:

4 days ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Hey.

Jazz: *Smiles* I'd love too.

Ben: *Grins*

3 days ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Danny: When?

Winter: -bites my lip and moves my hand further up-

3 days ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Jazz: Anytime.

Ben: *Grins more*

Cam: No sex here unless we get to be part of it!

3 days ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -ignores Cam and slowly massages his area-

Danny: You wanna get some coffee now?

3 days ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Ben: *Bites his lip*

Jazz: Sure.

3 days ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -licks my lips and continues massaging-

Danny: -gets off of the swing-

3 days ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Ben: *Biting his lip*

James: *Stands* We're out. Don't make to many babies. *Leaves with Cam and Sam*

Jazz: *Gets off of her own swing and smiles*

3 days ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Danny: -takes your hand and leads you to a coffee ship-

Winter: -sits on his lap, straddling him and roughly kisses him-

3 days ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż (Gotta go for a bit.)

Jazz: *Follows him*

Ben: *Kisses back and grabs her as tightly*

3 days ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- (okay)

Danny: -walking with you-

Winter: -moans against his lips-

3 days ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Jazz: *Kisses his cheek as they walk*

Ben: *Grins*

3 days ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Danny: -smiles and squeezes your hand-

Winter: -breaks kiss and slips off my shirt then whispers in his ear- Are you gonna tie me up again?

3 days ago Delete

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- did you die? :c

3 days ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Jazz: *Smiles*

Ben: * Whispers in her ear* Maybe. If you're a bad girl.

3 days ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -gasps softly- How do I become a bad girl?

Danny: -leads you into the coffee shop-

3 days ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Jazz: *Goes with him*

Ben: By being a dirty little girl. *Gropes her ass*

3 days ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Danny: -looks at the menu- What do you want?

Winter: -moans weakly-

3 days ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Jazz: Anythings good to me.

Ben: *Kisses her neck*

3 days ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -moans and knots my hands on his hair-

Danny: -goes up and orders both of y'all a coffee-

3 days ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Jazz: *Smiles*

Ben: *Kisses her chest*

3 days ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -moans softly- B-Ben...

Danny: -waits for the coffee-

3 days ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Ben: *Pulls off the boxers she's wearing and rubs her*

Jazz: *Waits with him*

3 days ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -grabs my breasts and moans weakly-

Danny: -comes back holding two coffees and hands one to you-

3 days ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Ben: *Grins*

Jazz: *Smiles* Thanks. *Takes a sip*

3 days ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -massages my breasts and looks at him-

Danny: -smiles and leads you over to a table then sits down-

3 days ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Ben: *Kisses her*

Jazz: *Sits across from him*

3 days ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -kisses back and slowly grinds him-

Danny: -takes a sip of his coffee-

3 days ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Jazz: *Sips her coffee*

Ben: *Groans a little*

3 days ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -licks my lips seductively-

Danny: -looks down-

3 days ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Jazz: *Sighs*

Ben: *Rubs her hard*

3 days ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -moans louder- B-Ben... A-abuse me!

Danny: -looks at you- You okay?

3 days ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Ben: Gladly. *Pushes her back onto the bed couch and flips her* *Shoves her face into the couch and smacks her bare ass*

Jazz: *Nods*

3 days ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -screams slightly- H-harder!

Danny: -smiles slightly- Okay.

3 days ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Ben: *Smacks her ass harder*

Jazz: *Looks down*

3 days ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -screams- B-Ben! A-abuse my p-pussy!

Danny: -takes another sip of his coffee-

3 days ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Ben: *Pulls out his dick and slams inside her hard*

Jazz: *Looking down, not drinking her coffee*

3 days ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -screams-

Danny: -sighs and looks at you- You sure everything's fine?

3 days ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Jazz: *Nods* *Playfully* You suck in bed.

Ben: *Goes harder*

3 days ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Danny: -chuckles- What?

Winter: -screams louder- B-Ben!

3 days ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Jazz: You suck in bed Danny! *Grins at him*

Ben: *Goes faster*

3 days ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Danny: -teases you- Then why were you screaming my name all night long?

Winter: -screams again-

3 days ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Jazz: *Playfully* I was screaming your name because you were so bad that I felt bad for you and wanted to make you feel good about your bad job at pleasing me.

Ben: *Goes deeper*

3 days ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Danny: -chuckles then rolls his eyes-

Winter: -whimpers- B-Ben...

3 days ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Jazz: *Giggles*

Ben: *Goes faster and deeper*

3 days ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Danny: -takes another sip of his coffee-

Winter: -moans very loudly-

3 days ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Jazz: *Sips her coffee*

Ben: *Goes deeper*

3 days ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -whimpers-

Danny: -finishes his coffee-

3 days ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Ben: *Pushes her head down harder into the couch*

Jazz: *Finishes her own coffee*

3 days ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -whimpers again-

Danny: -sets the cup down-

3 days ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Jazz: *Looks around*

Ben: *Goes fast inside her*

3 days ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -screams into the couch-

Danny: So what do you want to do now?

3 days ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Jazz: Anything you wanna do.

Ben: *Grins and goes faster*

(Gotta go. Bye.)

3 days ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Danny: -shrugs-

Winter: =screams louder- B-Ben!

(:c bye)

3 days ago Delete

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- hi c:

2 days ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Jazz: *Looks around*

Ben: *Goes deeper*

1 day ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -whimpers softly-

Danny: You wanna see a movie?

1 day ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Ben: *Goes faster and slaps her ass hard*

Jazz: Sure.

1 day ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -screams and grips the couch-

Danny: -smiles and stands up-

1 day ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Ben: *Grins*

Jazz: *Stands as well*

1 day ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Danny: -tales your hand and leads you out of the coffee shop-

Winter: -whimpers softly-

1 day ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Jazz: *Goes with him*

Ben: *Slaps her ass again, harder*

1 day ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -winces slightly-

Danny: -walks with you to the movie theater-

1 day ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Ben: *Smacks her ass again*

Jazz: *Smiles as they walk*

1 day ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -whimpers- B-Ben...

Danny: -smiles also-

1 day ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Ben: *Pulls out of her*

Jazz: *Looks around*

1 day ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -whimpers again-

Danny: What movie do you want to see?

1 day ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Jazz: I dunno. A super hero movie.

Ben: You want more?

1 day ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -looks at him with innocent eyes and nods-

Danny: -chuckles- Okay. -goes to buy tickets-

1 day ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Ben: Beg.

Jazz: *Smile sand goes with him*

1 day ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: Please fuck tight pussy! Tie up like last time and abuse me until I bruises left behind. I'm a little slutty whore. Please Ben! I need this!

Danny: -walks inside the theater-

1 day ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Jazz: *Goes with him*

Ben: *Grabs the rope and ties her up so her ass is in the air and her legs her spread with her face into the couch and her arms her under her chest so she can't move*

1 day ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -whimpers softly-

Danny: -gets you two a seat-

1 day ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Ben: *Slaps her ass and then stands*

Jazz: *Kisses his cheek softly*

1 day ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -screams slightly and turns my head slightly to see him-

Danny: -smiles and wraps an arm around you-

1 day ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Ben: You want bruises. Fine. *Grabs the belt again and smacks her ass with it*

Jazz: *Smiles*

1 day ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -screams- B-Ben!

Danny: -looks at the screen-

1 day ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Ben: Want more Whore?

Jazz: *Looks at the screen and lays her head on his shoulder*

1 day ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Danny: -tightens his grip on you-

Winter: Yes, please!

1 day ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Jazz: *Smiles*

Ben: *Smacks her ass with the belt again*

1 day ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -screams- H-harder!

Danny: -kisses the top of your head-

1 day ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Jazz: *Smiles*

Ben: *Smacks her ass with the belt harder*

1 day ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -screams as a tear rolls down my cheek-

Danny: -watches movie-

1 day ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Ben: *Slides to fingers in her pussy* You little whore. This is making you so fucking wet!

Jazz: *Watches the movie*

1 day ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -gasps weakly-

1 day ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Ben: *Fingers her roughly*

Jazz: *Stands when the movies done*

1 day ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -moans loudly- B-Ben! P-please fuck my tight p-pussy!

Danny: -also stands-

1 day ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Ben: *Pulls his fingers out and slides his cock in*

Jazz: *Smiles*

1 day ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -gasps softly-

Danny: -takes your hand and leads you out- So what do you want to do now?

1 day ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Jazz: I dunno. Go get drunk at a hotel or something. Maybe get random people and have a foursome. I dunno.

Ben: *Starts slamming in and out of her*

1 day ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Danny: -laughs-

Winter: -moans loudly- D-deeper!

1 day ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Jazz: *Giggles* I'm not kidding Danny.

Ben: *Goes deeper*

1 day ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Danny: Do you really want to? -grins and squeezes your ass tightly-

Winter: -whimpers-

1 day ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Jazz: *Giggles and nods*

Ben: *Goes faster*

1 day ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Danny: -pushes you up against a wall- You want the foursome too? -smirks slightly-

Winter: -screams slightly-

1 day ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Jazz: *Giggles* Yes please.

Ben: *Goes deeper and faster*

1 day ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Danny: -smirks- Let's go to the bar.

Winter: -screams-

1 day ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Jazz: Kay. *Grins* *Grabs his manhood tight* But tell me something. Do I get to be fucked by more than just you? And by who else if yes? *Kisses his neck*

Ben: *Grins*

1 day ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Danny: -moans quietly- Sure. And who can choose who.

Winter: -looks at him with innocent eyes-

1 day ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Jazz: Maybe one of your band mates and whatever girl they plan to fuck tonight.

Ben: *Grins more and slams harder*

1 day ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: Your friend is probably with Ben still. Wanna see what they're up to?

Winter: -screams-

1 day ago Delete

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- *Danny

1 day ago Delete

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- ._. awkward

1 day ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Lol.

Jazz: *Giggles* Sure.

Ben: *Goes deeper*

1 day ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Danny: -smirks and wraps an arm around your waist and walks to the bus-

Winter: -whimpers-

1 day ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Jazz: *Goes with him, giggling*

Ben: *Pulls out when he hears the door opening when Jazz and Danny get there*

1 day ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Danny: -opens the door-

Winter: -looks up-

1 day ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Ben: *Unties her and covers their bodies with a blanket*

Jazz: *Steps inside the bus*

1 day ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -lays down-

Danny: -follows behind you-

1 day ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Jazz: *Raises an eyebrow when she sees Ben and Winter* Hey.

Ben: Um... Hi...

1 day ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -blushes- H-hey.

Danny: -walks in behind you-

1 day ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Ben: *Pulls winter close*

Jazz: So... Danny you wanna tell them the idea or shall I?

1 day ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -blushes-

Danny: You're the one who wants to do it. -smirks slightly-

1 day ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Ben: What's the idea?

Jazz: The idea is the we have a foursome.

1 day ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -turns to Ben-

Danny: -smirks slightly-

1 day ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Ben: I'm down for it. *Looks at Winter*

Jazz: *Grins*

1 day ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: O-okay...

Danny: -grins-

1 day ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Jazz: Cool.

Ben: *Grins widely*

1 day ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -blushes-

Danny: -smirking-

1 day ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Jazz: I noticed that you two were already having fun.

Ben: Yep. Do you two do the bondage style stuff?

1 day ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -blushes darker-

Danny: Not yet. -grins at you-

1 day ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Jazz: *Blushes a bit*

Ben: We should make these two do things for us Danny.

1 day ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -gasps softly-

Danny: Agreed. -smirks-

1 day ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Ben: *Grins*

Jazz: *Blushes more* Like what kind of stuff?

1 day ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -blushing-

Danny: -thinks then looks over at Ben-

1 day ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Ben: Suck us off would be a good plan.

Jazz: *Blushes more*

1 day ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -blushes darker-

Danny: -grins- Agreed.

1 day ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Ben: *Makes Winter kneel in front of him on the couch and grins*

Jazz: *Blushing deeply*

1 day ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -blushing-

Danny: -motions for you to go to him-

1 day ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Jazz: *Goes over to him*

Ben: *Grins* *Brushes her hair from her forehead softly* *Takes his dick and puts the tip to her lips* Suck.

1 day ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -looks at him innocently before licking the tip-

Danny: -sits on a chair- Get on your fucking knees.

1 day ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Jazz: *Kneels down and bites her bottom lip*

Ben: *Growls* Suck it.

1 day ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -continues licking the tip, wondering what will happen-

Danny: -motions to his dick-

1 day ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Ben: *Tangles his fingers in her hair and put his dick to her lips* Suck it bitch. Now.

Jazz: *Grins and shakes her head* Nope.

1 day ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Danny: -grabs you buy your hair and growls in your ear- Suck it, whore.

Winter: -licks the tip again-

1 day ago Delete

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- *by

1 day ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Jazz: *Shakes her head*

Ben: Suck it slut. Now. *Smacks her cheek a little*

1 day ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Danny: -tightens his grip- Now.

Winter: -winces then licks the tip-

1 day ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Ben: *Forces his dick in her mouth* Suck. It. *Growls*

Jazz: *Winces and shakes her head*

1 day ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Danny: -slides off his pants and boxers then forces it in your mouth-

Winter: -whimpers-

1 day ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Jazz: *Eyes widen a little*

Ben: Suck. *Pulls her hair*

1 day ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Danny: -forces her to suck it by grabbing her hair and moving her head up and down-

Winter: -whimpers again-

1 day ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Ben: *Makes her head move up and down *

Jazz: *Starts sucking*

1 day ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -starts sucking-

Danny: -grins and moves her head faster-

1 day ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Jazz: *Sucks harder*

Ben: *Moves her head up and down faster*

1 day ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Danny: -moans softly then makes you deep throat-

Winter: -continues sucking-

1 day ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Jazz: *Gags a little on his dick*

Ben: *Makes her take the full length of his dick in her mouth*

1 day ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -gags on his dick-

Danny: -grins and keeps your head there for a little-

1 day ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Jazz: *Taking his full length*

Ben: *Grins and holds her there*

1 day ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -closes my eyes tight, gagging-

Danny: -makes you suck again-

1 day ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Jazz: *Sucks hard*

Ben: *Let's her up to breath*

1 day ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -pants slightly-

Danny: -moans softly-

1 day ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Jazz: *Keeps sucking him*

Ben: *Grins*

9 hours ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -looks at him with innocent eyes-

Danny: -grins-

9 hours ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Ben: *Strokes her cheek*

Jazz: *Keeps sucking*

9 hours ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -crawls up and kisses him-

Danny: -runs a hand through your hair-

9 hours ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Jazz: *Comes up to breath and smiles*

Ben: *Kisses back*

9 hours ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Danny: -grins at her-

Winter: -breaks kiss then looks down-

9 hours ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Jazz: *Leans up and kisses him*

Ben: *Kisses down her neck*

9 hours ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -moans weakly and crawls onto his lap-

Danny: -kisses back-

9 hours ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Ben: *Holds her hips*

Jazz: *Breaks the kiss*

9 hours ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -knots her hands in his hair-

Danny: -pulls you onto his lap-

9 hours ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Jazz: *Smiles*

Ben: *Smiles and keeps kissing her neck*

9 hours ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Danny: -kisses her again-

Winter: -moaning weakly-

9 hours ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Ben: *Rubs her well he kisses her neck*

Jazz: *Kisses back*

9 hours ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -moans louder-

Danny: -slides a hand down your pants-

9 hours ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Jazz: *Grins a little*

Ben: *Rubs more*

9 hours ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Danny: -rubs you roughly-

Winter: -pulls his hair, moaning-

9 hours ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Jazz: *Moans*

Ben: *Grins* Hey Danny. Wouldn't it be hot if these two made out well you fucked 'em?

9 hours ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Danny: -also grins- Yes it would be.

Winter: -bites my lip and blushes-

9 hours ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Jazz: *Giggles*

Ben: *Grins more*

9 hours ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -blushes even more-

Danny: -strips off your clothes-

9 hours ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Ben: Get on the floor Bitch.

Jazz: *Blushes deeply*

9 hours ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -quickly gets on the floor in doggy style-

Danny: -grabs her by her hair and throws her on the floor in front of Winter-

9 hours ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Jazz: *Winces a little but does the same thing Winter is*

Ben: *Grins and slaps both Jazz and Winter's asses*

9 hours ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -whimpers softly-

Danny: -gets behind you-

9 hours ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Jazz: *Squeaks*

Ben: *Gets behind Winter*

9 hours ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -looks at Jazz-

Danny: -rubs the tip of his dick against her clit-

9 hours ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Jazz: *Shivers a little and looks at Winter*

Ben: *Rubs the tip of his cock on Winter's clit*

9 hours ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -whimpers softly and continues looking at Jazz-

Danny: -grins and continues-

9 hours ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Ben: Kiss.

Jazz: *Bites her lip*

9 hours ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -bites her lip and very slowly leans in-

Danny: -continues-

8 hours ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Jazz: *Leans in as well and kisses her*

Ben: *Grins*

8 hours ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -slowly kisses back and slides her tongue in Jazz's mouth-

Danny: -grins and watches them-

8 hours ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Jazz: *Slides her own tongue in Winter's mouth*

Ben: *Smirks*

6 hours ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -french kisses her-

Danny: -watches them-

3 hours ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Jazz: *Kisses back*

Ben: Damn that's hot.

3 hours ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -sucks on her tongue slightly-

Danny: -nods slightly and continues watching them-

3 hours ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Jazz: *Moans a little at this and moves so Winter is laying on the floor and Jazz is on top*

Ben: *Grins*

3 hours ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -puts her hands on the back of Jazz's neck and deepens the kiss-

Danny: -smirks-

3 hours ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Ben: *Watches them*

Jazz: *Reaches down ans rubs Winter's clit well they kiss*

3 hours ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Danny: -also watches-

Winter: -moans softly against her mouth-

3 hours ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Ben: *Watching*

Jazz: *Grins and slides three fingers inside her*

3 hours ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -moans and looks at her-

Danny: -watching-

3 hours ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Ben: Shit dude... This is fucking hot.

Jazz: *Fingers her roughly*

3 hours ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -moans loudly-

Danny: -nods in agreement-

3 hours ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Ben: *Jerks off to them fucking each other*

Jazz: *Fingers faster*

3 hours ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -moans louder-

Danny: -does the same-

3 hours ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Jazz: *Pulls her fingers out of Winter and grins*

Ben: *Pulls Jazz off Winter and pins them both on the ground and grins*

3 hours ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -gasps softly-

Danny: -also grins and walks over to them-

3 hours ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Jazz: *Whimpers*

Ben: Danny. Why don't we tie up these little whores and abuse their little whore bodies. *Grins*

3 hours ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -whimpers softly-

Danny: -grins- Sure.

3 hours ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Ben: *Hands him some rope and then ties Winter up so her arm are behind her head and her legs are forced to be wide open*

Jazz: *Whimpers and looks at Danny*

3 hours ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Danny: -grins at her and does the same thing to Jazz-

Winter: -whimpers slightly and tries to close her legs-

3 hours ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Ben: *Made sure she wouldn't be able to*

Jazz: *Whimpers and tries to close she legs as well*

3 hours ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -looks at him and whimpers softly-

Danny: -same as Ben-

3 hours ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Jazz: *Whimpers and bites her lip*

Ben: *Grins and kneels down in between the girls and rubs them both*

3 hours ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -gasps weakly then looks over at Jazz-

Danny: -massages their breasts-

3 hours ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Jazz: *Moans softly*

Ben: *Rubs them both hard*

3 hours ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -moans louder-

Danny: -continues massaging their breasts-

3 hours ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Jazz: *Her back arches a little*

Ben: *Slaps their clits hard and stands*

3 hours ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -whimpers-

Danny: -grins-

3 hours ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Jazz: *Winces a little*

Ben: *Goes and gets a candle and his lighter and comes back*

3 hours ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Danny: -stands up-

Winter: -looks at Jazz-

3 hours ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Ben: *Flips Winter so she's face down on the floor and puts the end one end of the candle in her ass and lights it so the hot wax drips down onto her pussy*

Jazz: *Watches this and whimpers*

3 hours ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -whimpers then moans weakly-

Danny: -grins and watches-

3 hours ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Jazz: *Watching*

Ben: *Grabs Jazz by the hair and pulls her over to him* What should we do with this one Danny?

3 hours ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -whimpering-

Danny: Hm... -eyes her body and thinks-

3 hours ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Jazz: *Whimpers*

Ben: *Slaps Jazz's tits*

3 hours ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -moans from slight pain-

Danny: -grins slightly-

2 hours ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Jazz: *Winces*

Ben: *Looks at Winter and slaps her ass*

2 hours ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -screams slightly-

Danny: -looks at Jazz-

2 hours ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Jazz: *Whimpers as she looks at him*

Ben: *Grins*

2 hours ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -moans weakly as the wax drops on her clit-

Danny: -grins at her-

2 hours ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Jazz: P-Please a-abuse my whore b-body.

Ben: *Grins* You heard her Danny. *Pushes Jazz off of him so she falls at Danny's feet* Abuse her.

2 hours ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -sniffles softly and looks at Ben as another drop of wax hits her pussy-

Danny: -grins and smacks her tits around-

2 hours ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Jazz: *Whimpers*

Ben: *Grins*

2 hours ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -whimpers as more wax hits her pussy-

Danny: -slaps her hard in the face-

2 hours ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Jazz: *Winces*

Ben: *Grins more* You want me to take the candle out of your tight little ass Winter?

2 hours ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -whimpers then nods-

Danny: -slaps her clit hard-

2 hours ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Ben: Beg then.

Jazz: *Bites her lip*

2 hours ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -winces as another drop of wax hits her clit-

Danny: -pulls on her pussy lips-

2 hours ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Jazz: *Whimpers*

Ben: *Blows out the candle and pulls it out*

2 hours ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -moans weakly as he pulls it out-

Danny: -pulls harder-

2 hours ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Ben: *Grins*

Jazz: *Whimpers*

2 hours ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -whimpers then looks at him-

Danny: -grins and slaps her clit-

2 hours ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Ben: *Grabs a fresh candle* *Hands it to Danny along with the lighter* Do what ever you want to the bitch.

Jazz: *Whimpers*

2 hours ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Danny: -takes it from him-

Winter: -continues looking at Ben-

2 hours ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Ben: *Looks at her* *Puts his dick in her mouth* Suck.

Jazz: *Looks at Danny*

2 hours ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -whimpers and doesn't suck-

Danny: -grins and lights the candle-

2 hours ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Ben: Suck Winter.

Jazz: *Eyes widen a little*

2 hours ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -looks up at him and swirls her tongue around the tip-

Danny: -drops hot wax on her nipples-

2 hours ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Ben: *Moans a little*

Jazz: *Winces*

2 hours ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -stops and looks at him innocently-

Danny: -drops wax on your tits and stomach-

2 hours ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Jazz: *Whimpers*

Ben: *Slaps her* Suck. It. Slut.

2 hours ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -whimpers but doesn't suck-

Danny: -grins then drips wax on her nipples again-

2 hours ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Jazz: *Moves back so he can't drip wax on her*

Ben: *Makes her moves her head up and down* When I say suck you suck.

2 hours ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Danny: -sits on her hips and puts a hand on her throat so she can't move-

Winter: -looks up at him while forcefully sucking-

2 hours ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Jazz: *Whimpers*

Ben: *Making her suck*

2 hours ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -tries to close her legs while being forced to suck-

Danny: -continues dripping hot wax on her body-

2 hours ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Jazz: *Whimpers and squirms under him*

Ben: *Slaps her clit hard*

2 hours ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -whimpers and closes her eyes tight-

Danny: -blows out the candle-

2 hours ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Ben: *Makes her take the full length*

Jazz: *Watches him*

2 hours ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -gags slightly-

Danny: -gets in between her legs then starts fingering her roughly-

2 hours ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Ben: *Holds her there*

Jazz: *Moans loudly*

2 hours ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Danny: -fingers faster and rougher-

Winter: -closes her eyes tight-

2 hours ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Jazz: *Moans more*

Ben: *Pulls out of her mouth and slaps her*

2 hours ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -winces-

Danny: -stops then pulls his fingers out-

2 hours ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Ben: *Grins*

Jazz: *Whimpers*

2 hours ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -looks at him with innocent eyes-

Danny: -grins at her-

2 hours ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Ben: Beg.

Jazz: *Watches him*

2 hours ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -whimpers softly-

Danny: -growls in your ear- You want more, slut?

2 hours ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Jazz: *Nods*

Ben: *Pulls her hair and makes her kneel in from of him*

2 hours ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Danny: -growls in her ear again- Beg for it, whore.

Winter: -winces and kneels in front of him-

2 hours ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Ben: Beg like the bitch you are.

Jazz: P-Please fuck me Danny! Please fuck my whore body! Please do bad and nasty things yo my body! Please! I need to be fucked like a whore.

2 hours ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -whimpers-

Danny: -grins and rams inside of her-

2 hours ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Ben: You want my cock in your pussy?

Jazz: *Screams his name*

2 hours ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -nods quickly-

Danny: -smirks and goes faster-

2 hours ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Jazz: *Screaming his name*

Ben: *Forces her onto the floor and slams into her*

2 hours ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -screams-

Danny: -goes deeper and faster-

2 hours ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Jazz: *Screams more*

Ben: *Goes faster and deeper*

2 hours ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Danny: -keeps going-

Winter: -screams- B-Ben!

2 hours ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Jazz: *Screams more*

Ben: *Goes faster*

2 hours ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -screams-

Danny: -goes deeper-

1 hour ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Jazz: *Screams more*

Ben: *Grins*

1 hour ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: P-please Ben! D-deeper!

Danny: -quickly pulls out then whispers in your ear- Beg for more.

1 hour ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Ben: *Goes deeper*

Jazz: P-Please fuck me harder Danny! Please!

1 hour ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Danny: -rubs the tip of his cock against her clit- You can do better then that, slut.

Winter: -whimpers-

1 hour ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Jazz: P-Please Danny! I'm a slut for your amazing and big cock! I need it so bad!

Ben: *Pulls out* *Whispers in her ears* Beg.

1 hour ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: P-please Ben! F-fuck me all you want! I'm your slut. Your whore. Do whatever you want to my body. B-Beat me until I have giant bruises. Make me your slave!

Danny: -grins then slams inside of you-

1 hour ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Jazz: *Screams*

Ben: *Grins and slams inside her*

1 hour ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -screams-

Danny: -keeps going then cums inside of her-

1 hour ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Jazz: *Gasps when this happens*

Ben: *Cums inside her*

1 hour ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -gasps-

Danny: -pulls out-

1 hour ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Jazz: *Shivers*

Ben: *Grins and pulls out*

1 hour ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Danny: -whispers in Jazz's ear- Go eat out your little friend. I'm sure she'll enjoy it.

Winter: -whimpers softly-

1 hour ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Jazz: *Does as she's told*

Ben: *Grins*

1 hour ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -gasps softly as Jazz gets between her legs-

Danny: -grins and watches them-

1 hour ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Jazz: *Eats her out*

Ben: *Grins as he watches*

1 hour ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -moans and looks down at her-

Danny: -grins, watching-

1 hour ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Jazz: *Sucks her clit*

Ben: *Growls in Winter's ear* Thank Danny for being nice and letting your whore friend please you, slut.

1 hour ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -moans loudly-

Danny: -continues watching them-

1 hour ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Jazz: *Sucks harder*

Ben: *Pulls her hair hard* Thank. Him. Bitch.

1 hour ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -whimpers and moans loudly then yells- T-Thank you D-Danny!

Danny: -grins-

1 hour ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Jazz: *Sucks harder*

Ben: *Let's go* Good slut.

1 hour ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -massages her breasts and moans then looks down at Jazz-

Danny: -smirks and continues watching them-

1 hour ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Jazz: *Tongue fucks her*

Ben: *Smirks*

1 hour ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -pinches my nipples and moans loudly then cums-

Danny: -grins-

57 minutes ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Jazz: *Pulls her face back when she cums*

Ben: *Grins widely*

55 minutes ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -panting softly then looks over at Ben-

Danny: -smirks-

55 minutes ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Ben: *Eyes them*

Jazz: *Looks at Danny* C-can I lick up her cum D-Danny.

53 minutes ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -bites my lip softly-

Danny: -nods and looks at them-

53 minutes ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Jazz: *Licks up Winter's cum*

Ben: *Goes in whispers in Winter's ear* Eat your friend out to thank her for doing such a good job on your slut hole.

50 minutes ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -moans then whispers back to Ben- Yes, s-sir...

Danny: -eyes them-

49 minutes ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Jazz: *Rubs her self a little*

Ben: *Grins and moves*  
2 days ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -lifts Jazz's head then kisses her-

Danny: -watches them-  
2 days ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Jazz: *Kisses back*

Ben: *Smirks*  
2 days ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -lays her down then lays on top of her-

Danny: -grins-  
2 days ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Jazz: *Blushes a little*

Ben: *Grins*  
2 days ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -smiles into the kiss-

Danny: -watching them-  
2 days ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Jazz: *Smiles and keeps kissing her*

Ben: *Eyes them*  
2 days ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -kisses down Jazz's neck-

Danny: -continues watching them-  
2 days ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Jazz: *Moans softly*

Ben: *Smirks*  
2 days ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -sucks on her nipple while looking up at her-

Danny: -grins-  
2 days ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Jazz: *Moans*

Ben: *Smirking*  
2 days ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -bites softly-  
2 days ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Jazz: *Moans more*  
2 days ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -kisses down her stomach-  
2 days ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Jazz: *Shivers*  
2 days ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -starts licking her clit-  
2 days ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Jazz: *Moans softly*  
2 days ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -tongue fucks her-  
2 days ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Jazz: *Moans loudly*  
2 days ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -tongue fucks faster-  
2 days ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Jazz: *Cums*  
2 days ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -licks up her cum-

Danny: -grins as he watches-  
2 days ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Jazz: *Pants*

Ben: *Grins*  
2 days ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -looks up at her-

Danny: -watching us-  
2 days ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Jazz: *Smiles down at her*

Ben: *Grins*  
2 days ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -smiles then puts her legs over Jazz's and rubs their pussies together-

Danny: -smirks-  
2 days ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Jazz: *Moans*

Ben: *Grins*  
2 days ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -continues, moaning softly-

Danny: -watches them,, grinning-  
2 days ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Jazz: *Moans*

Ben: *Watching them*  
2 days ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -rubs Jazz's pussy rougher against hers and moans-

Danny: -watching them-  
2 days ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Jazz: *Moans more*

Ben: *Grins*  
2 days ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -continues, moaning loudly-

Danny: -smirks-  
2 days ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Jazz: *Moaning

Ben: *Grins*  
2 days ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -stops, panting softly-

Danny: -watches them-  
2 days ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Jazz: *Pants a little*

Ben: Get up.  
2 days ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -quickly stands up-  
2 days ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Jazz: *Stands*

Ben: *Grins*  
2 days ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Danny: -looks at them-

Winter: -puts her hands down so they're covering her area-  
2 days ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Jazz: *Covers her self*

Ben: *Goes and grabs Winters hands and holds them behind her back*  
2 days ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -gasps then looks at him and struggles to get out of his grip-  
2 days ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Ben: No.

Jazz: *Shaking a little*  
2 days ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -whimpers and looks at him-  
2 days ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Ben: *Growls in her ear* Go suck Danny Winter.

Jazz: *Looking down*  
2 days ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -gasps softly then whispers- Y-yes, sir.

Danny: -sits on the couch-  
2 days ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Ben: *Lets go of her* Go.

Jazz: *Standing and looking down*  
2 days ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -walks over to Danny and kneels infront of him-

Danny: -smirks at her-  
2 days ago Delete

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- you there?  
2 days ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Ben: *Grins*

Jazz: *Feels a ping of jealousy*  
2 days ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -grabs him and licks the tip-

Danny: -grins at her-  
2 days ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Jazz: *Feeling jealous*

Ben: *Grins*  
2 days ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -starts sucking him-

Danny: -knots a hand in her hair-  
2 days ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Jazz: *Crosses her arms*

Ben: *Chuckles* Danny I think your whores jealous.  
2 days ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -stops sucking and looks at Jazz-

Danny: -chuckles then makes Winter suck again-  
2 days ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Jazz: I am not...

Ben: *Wraps an arm around Jazz and grins*  
2 days ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -sucking him-

Danny: -moans softly and makes her deep throat-  
2 days ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Ben: *Sits and makes Jazz suck*

Jazz: *Sucks*  
2 days ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -deep throating-

Danny: -cums in her mouth-  
2 days ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Ben: *Cums in her mouth and pushes her off*

Jazz: *Falls back on the floor and looks down*  
2 days ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -swallows-

Danny: -grins and pushes her off of him-  
2 days ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Jazz: *Looking down*

Ben: *Grins*  
2 days ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -pants softly and looks over at Jazz-

Danny: -eyes their bodies-  
2 days ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Jazz: *Crawls over to Danny and whimpers*

Ben: *Grinning*  
2 days ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Danny: -grins at her-

Winter: -crawls over to Ben-  
2 days ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Ben: *Pulls her into his lap and slides into her*

Jazz: *Looks at him with sweet eyes*  
2 days ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -moans weakly-

Danny: -motions for her to get on his lap-  
2 days ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Jazz: *Gets on his lap*

Ben: *Pounds her hard*  
2 days ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -screams slightly and knots her hands in his hair-

Danny: -slams inside of her-  
2 days ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Ben: *Grins*

Jazz: *Screams*  
2 days ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -starts riding him-

Danny: -goes in and out fast-  
2 days ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Jazz: *Moans loudly*

Ben: *Grins*  
2 days ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -continues riding him then cums-

Danny: -grins and continues-  
2 days ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Ben: *Smirks*

Jazz: *Cums*  
2 days ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -whimpers and looks at him-

Danny: -grins-  
2 days ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Jazz: *Lays her head on his chest*

Ben: *Smiles*  
2 days ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Danny: -smiles-

Winter: -snuggles into his chest-  
2 days ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Jazz: *Cuddles to him*

Ben: *Smiles*  
2 days ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -sighs softly-

Danny: -wraps his arms around you-  
2 days ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Jazz: *Smiles*

Ben: *Holds her close*  
2 days ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -closes my eyes and smiles then whispers to him- That was fun.

Danny: -smiles back-  
2 days ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Jazz: *Nuzzles her nose into his neck*

Ben: *Whispers in her ear* Agreed...  
2 days ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -giggles softly-

Sam/Cameron/James: -climb back onto the bus-  
2 days ago Delete

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Danny: -chuckles slightly-  
2 days ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Jazz: *Smiles*  
2 days ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -once the other guys get on the bus, she tries to cover her body-  
2 days ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Ben: *Covers her with a blanket*

Jazz: *Blushes when the guys come in*

Cam: Oh damn! Shit went down!  
2 days ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -giggles and blushes-

Danny: -throws a blanket over Jazz-  
2 days ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Jazz: *Hides her face in Danny's chest*

Ben: *Holds her close*

James: *Walks to the back with the guys*  
2 days ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Danny: -pulls her closer to him-

Winter: -looks up at him and smiles-  
2 days ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Jazz: *Smiles*

Ben: *Grins* Let's get dressed and we can go get some dinner.  
2 days ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: Okay. -smiles- Can we go shopping too? I need some new clothes.

Danny: You hungry?  
2 days ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Ben: *Chuckles* Sure babe.

Jazz: *Shakes her head* No...  
2 days ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Danny: -tilts her head so she's looking at him- You okay, love?

Winter: -giggles- Yay.  
2 days ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Jazz: *Nods* Yeah...

Ben: *Smiles* *Grabs his clothes and some stuff for her to wear and smiles*  
2 days ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -waits for him-

Danny: Okay... -strokes her hair-  
2 days ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Jazz: *Smiles a little*

Ben: *Gets dressed and hands her some clothing*  
2 days ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -changes-

Danny: -picks her up and carries her to his bunk-  
2 days ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Jazz: *Holds onto him*

Ben: *Smiles*  
2 days ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Danny: -lays her down in his bunk and lays next to her, closing the curtain-

Winter: -pecks his lips-  
2 days ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Jazz:*Cuddles to him*

Ben: *Smiles*  
2 days ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: Can we go shopping first?

Danny: -smiles and holds her close-  
2 days ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Ben: Sure.

Jazz: *Closes her eyes*  
2 days ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: Yay. -giggles softly-

Danny: -strokes her hair-  
2 days ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Jazz: *Smiles*

Ben: *Grins*  
2 days ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -kisses him softly-

Danny: -sighs softly-  
2 days ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Ben: *Kisses back*

Jazz: *Kisses his chest*  
2 days ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Danny: -smiles-

Winter: -breaks kiss and smiles at him-  
2 days ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Jazz: *Hugs him*

Ben: *Smiles back*  
2 days ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: Shall we go now? -giggles softly-

Danny: -hugs back-  
2 days ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Ben: *Smiles and nods*

Jazz: *Sighs softly*  
2 days ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -walks to the front of the bus-

Danny: -pulls you closer to him-  
2 days ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Jazz: *Yawns softly*

Ben: *Goes with her*  
2 days ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: What store are we gonna go to? -leans against him-

Danny: -kisses her forehead-  
2 days ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Jazz: *Smiles and yawn again*

Ben: Any store you want love.  
2 days ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: Can we go to the mall?

Danny: -whispers- Sleep, love.  
2 days ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Ben: Sure.

Jazz: *Curls up to him and falls asleep*  
2 days ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -jumps on his back- Piggy back ride!  
2 days ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Ben: *Chuckles and starts walking*  
2 days ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -rests my chin on the top of his head-  
2 days ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Ben: *Walks to the mall*

Jazz: *Wakes up to find Danny's asleep* *Goes and grabs her clothes and gets dressed*  
2 days ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -still on his back- Do they have a Hot Topic here?  
2 days ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Jazz: *Gets dressed and gets off the bus*

Jazz: Yeah.  
2 days ago

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Ben*  
2 days ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: To Hot Topic!  
2 days ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Ben: Okay! *Goes to Hot Topic*

Jazz: *Walks around alone*  
2 days ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -giggles-  
2 days ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Ben: *Chuckles*

Jazz: *Walks around*  
2 days ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -gets off of his back and looks around-  
2 days ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Ben: *Smiles*

Jazz: *Walking alone*  
2 days ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -gets some shirts and jeans-  
2 days ago Delete

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- you died ._.  
2 days ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Jazz: *Still just walking around*

Ben: *Grins*  
21 hours ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -sighs- I don't have money...  
21 hours ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Ben: I do. *Takes the stuff and pays for it*  
21 hours ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -smiles- Thank you. -pecks his cheek-  
21 hours ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Ben: *Smiles* No problem doll.  
21 hours ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -walks out with the bags-  
21 hours ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Ben: *Goes with her*  
21 hours ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: Can we stop by Victoria's Secret? -smiles-  
21 hours ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Ben: *Grins* Sure.  
21 hours ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -blushes slightly-  
21 hours ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Ben: *Smiles*  
21 hours ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -gets in front of the store- Can you stay out here?  
21 hours ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Ben: *Pouts* Fine...  
21 hours ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: Can I have your card?  
21 hours ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Ben: *Hands her his card*  
21 hours ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: Thank you. -kisses his cheek- Be right back. -walks into the store-  
21 hours ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Ben:*Waits outside*

Jazz: *Walking around alone*  
21 hours ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -gets bras and panties then decides to get some stockings-  
21 hours ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Ben: *Waiting*

Jazz: *Alone*  
21 hours ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -pays for them-  
21 hours ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Jazz: *Sits under a tree and sighs*

Ben: *Waiting*  
21 hours ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -walks out with bags and hands the card to him-  
21 hours ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Jazz: *Alone*

Ben: *Smiles*  
21 hours ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -giggles- Can we go to dinner now?  
21 hours ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Ben: *Nods*  
20 hours ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: Yay. -giggles- Where?  
20 hours ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Ben: Anywhere you want.  
20 hours ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -thinks- Sushi?  
20 hours ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Ben: Sure.  
20 hours ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -smiles- Yay.  
20 hours ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Ben: *Chuckles*  
20 hours ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -giggles and leans on him-  
20 hours ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Ben: *Walks with her to a sushi place*  
20 hours ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -walks with him-  
20 hours ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Ben: *Smiles*  
20 hours ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -smiles back-

~after dinner?~  
20 hours ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż ~Sure~  
20 hours ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -walks back to the bus with him-  
20 hours ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Ben: *Walks back*

Jazz: *Still alone under a tree*  
20 hours ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -climbs on the bus- I'm gonna go take a shower-

Danny: -wakes up then sees that Jazz is gone-  
20 hours ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Ben: Kay.

Jazz: *Just sitting under a tree alone*  
20 hours ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Danny: -climbs out of his bunk then sees Ben- Have you seen Jazz?

Winter: -takes her Victoria's Secret bag with her to the bathroom-  
20 hours ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Ben: Nope.

Jazz: *Alone*  
20 hours ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Danny: -sighs then walks off the bus-

Winter: -takes shower-  
20 hours ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Ben: *Waits for Winter*

Jazz: *Alone*  
20 hours ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -finishes shower then looks through the bag-

Danny: -walks around, trying to find her-  
20 hours ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Jazz: *Just under a tree*

Ben: *Waiting*  
20 hours ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Danny: -sees her-

Winter: -puts a black bra and black panties-  
20 hours ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Jazz; *Looking down*

Ben: *Waiting*  
20 hours ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -pulls on a pair of black stockings-

Danny: -walks over to you-  
20 hours ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Ben: *Waiting*

Jazz: *Looking down at her hands*  
20 hours ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Danny: -sits next to her-

Winter: -looks in the mirror and pulls on a black robe-  
20 hours ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Jazz: *Looks up and smiles* Hi. *A light bruise where Danny slapped her well they were fucking*

Ben: *Waiting*  
20 hours ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Danny: -smiles- Hey.

Winter: -walks out, slightly embarrassed-  
20 hours ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Ben: *Grins when he sees her*

Jazz: *Looks down again*  
20 hours ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -bites my lip and walks over to him then slides off her robe-

Danny: What's wrong? -wraps an arm around her-  
20 hours ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Ben: *Grins more and pulls her close my the hips*

Jazz: Nothing...  
20 hours ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -looks at him lustfully-

Danny: -pulls her closer- You sure?  
20 hours ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Ben: *Grins and kisses her neck*

Jazz: *Mumbles* Yep...  
20 hours ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -moans weakly-

Danny: Okay...  
20 hours ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Ben: *Grins*

Jazz: *Looking down*  
20 hours ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -bites her lip softly-

Danny: -plays with her hair- You want me to take you home?  
20 hours ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Ben: *Smirks*

Jazz: *Nods* Yes please...  
20 hours ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -slides my hand up his shirt-

Danny: -stands up and holds a hand out for her-  
20 hours ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Jazz: *Takes it and stands*

Ben: *Grins*  
20 hours ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -slides my hand down his pants-

Danny: -holds her hand as they walk-  
20 hours ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Ben: *Smirks and presses her to a wall*

Jazz: *Looks at there hands together*  
20 hours ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -gasps softly-

Danny: -smiles softly at her-  
20 hours ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Ben: *Smirks*

Jazz: *Smiles back a little*  
19 hours ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -looks at innocently-

Danny: -continues walking-  
19 hours ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Ben: *Bites down her neck*

Jazz: *Looks down as they walk*  
19 hours ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -moans weakly-

Danny: -wraps an arm around her shoulder-  
19 hours ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Jazz: *Walks with him for a while before saying something that pisses Danny off and they end up fighting and he slaps her across the face* *Falls back and looks at him, eyes wide*

Ben: *Grins*  
19 hours ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Danny: -looks down at you, smirking slightly-

Winter: -looks at him- H-Hurt me. P-please.  
19 hours ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Ben: *Bites her on her neck*

Jazz: *Tears form in her eyes* Just because I let you slap me well we fuck does NOT give you the fucking right to hit me when you're pissed because I said something you didn't fucking like, Danny! *Stands*  
19 hours ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Danny: -eyes widen slightly-

Winter: -gasps softly-  
19 hours ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Jazz: *Runs off*

Ben: *Draws blood when he bites her*  
19 hours ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -screams slightly-

Danny: Jazz! -runs after her-  
19 hours ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Jazz: *Keeps running*

Ben: *Grins*  
19 hours ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -looks at him-

Danny: -runs after her-  
19 hours ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Ben: *Kisses her jaw*

Jazz: *Runs through a park*  
19 hours ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -moans weakly-

Danny: -running after her-  
19 hours ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Ben: *Smiles*

Jazz: *Falls and scrapes her knees and hands*  
19 hours ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Danny: -runs to her side-

Winter: -smiles innocently-  
19 hours ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Jazz: *Tears well in her eyes as she tries to stand*

Ben: *Kisses her jaw*  
19 hours ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Danny: -helps her up-

Winter: -moans softly-  
19 hours ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Jazz: *Flinches when he touches her*

Ben: *Grins*  
19 hours ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Danny: Jazz, I'm sorry. -looks at you-

Winter: -tugs at his shirt-  
19 hours ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Jazz: *Looks down* They always are...

Ben: *Pulls it off*  
19 hours ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Danny: Jazz...

Winter: -kisses down his stomach then gets on her knees-  
19 hours ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Jazz: *Softly* It's true... Every guy I've dated said sorry the first time but it kept happening.

Ben: *Grins*  
19 hours ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Danny: -looks down-

Winter: -looks up, asking for permission-  
19 hours ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Ben: *Nods* Go ahead.

Jazz: *Softly Bye Danny... *Starts to walk away*  
19 hours ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -slides off his jeans then boxers-

Danny: -stands there, watching her leave-  
19 hours ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Ben: *Grins*

Jazz: *Keeps walking*  
19 hours ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Danny: -sighs and walks to a bar-

Winter: -slowly licks the tip of his cock-  
19 hours ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Ben: *Moans a little*

James/Sam/Cam: *At the bar that Danny is going to*

Jazz: *Goes home*  
19 hours ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -stops to tease him-

Danny: -walks in and sees the guys-  
19 hours ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Ben: *Pouts*

Jazz: *At home*

James: *Sees him and waves* Hey!  
19 hours ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Danny: -walks over to them, looking at the ground-

Winter: -giggles-  
19 hours ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Cam: What's wrong, Mate?

Ben: *Pouting*  
19 hours ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -looks up at him innocently-

Danny: Jazz and I got into fight then I accidently hit her.  
19 hours ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż James: Dude! Holy shit!

Ben: Suck. Now.  
19 hours ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Danny: -stares at the ground-

Winter: -continues looking at him innocently-  
19 hours ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Sam: And you just let her fucking go?

Ben: *Kneels in from of her and kisses her*  
19 hours ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Danny: -staring at the ground-

Winter: -kisses back and starts stroking him-  
19 hours ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Cam: Why didn't you go after her and fucking fixed it?

Ben: *Moans*  
19 hours ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Danny: -ignores them-

Winter: -breaks kiss and starts sucking the tip-  
19 hours ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż James: Danny... Why didn't you...?

Ben: *Moans more*  
19 hours ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Danny: -staring at the ground-

Winter: -sucks harder-  
19 hours ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż James: *Sighs* Danny... You can talk to us. We're your friends.

Ben: *Moans more8  
19 hours ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Danny: -ignores them and goes order drinks-

Winter: -deep throats-  
19 hours ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż James: *Sighs*

Ben: *Moans louder*  
19 hours ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Danny: -orders a bunch of shots-

Winter: -keeps deep throating him-  
19 hours ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Jazz: *Alone*

Ben: *Moaning loudly*  
18 hours ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Danny: -takes all of the shots-

Winter: -continues until he cums-  
18 hours ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Jazz: *Lays on the couch and sighs*

Ben: *Cums in her mouth*  
18 hours ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -lets some of the cum run out of the corners of her mouth-

Danny: -orders more drinks-  
18 hours ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Ben: *Grins*

Jazz: *Falls asleep*  
18 hours ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: D-dominate me, Ben. Make me hurt.

Danny: -gets slightly drunk-  
18 hours ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Jazz: *Sleeping*

Ben: *Slams her to the wall and fucks her hard*  
17 hours ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -screams- B-Ben!

Danny: -orders more drinks-  
17 hours ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Ben: *Goes faster*

Jazz: *Sleeping*  
17 hours ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -screaming-

Danny: -drinks more-  
17 hours ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Jazz: *Sleeps horribly, having night terrors*

Ben: *Goes deeper*  
17 hours ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Danny: -is drunk now-

Winter: -whimpers then starts rubbing her clit as he's fucking her-  
17 hours ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Jazz: *Sleeping*

Ben: *Grins and goes deeper and faster*  
17 hours ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -rubs her clit faster and moans loudly as he's fucking her-

Danny: -walks over to some random chick-  
17 hours ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Ben: *Goes faster*

Jazz: *Wakes up from a night terror and pants*  
17 hours ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -continues rubbing her clit, moaning loudly then cums-

Danny: -starts making out with the chick-  
17 hours ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Jazz: *Looks around*

Ben: *Cums and pulls out*  
17 hours ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -whimpers as he pulls out then looks at him-

Danny: -continues making out with her-  
17 hours ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Jazz: *Texts Danny* "Hey... Look... I'm sorry about how I acted earlier... I shouldn't of even said what I said... Could we maybe talk?" *Hits send*

Ben: *Grins*  
17 hours ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -smiles slightly then gets on her hand and knees in doggy style- B-Ben. Fuck me up my tight ass, p-please.

Danny: -walks out of the bar with her and goes to a hotel-  
17 hours ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Ben: *Slams into her ass*

Jazz: *Lays down and sighs when she doesn't get a reply and knows she fucked up and that he probably won't even text back*  
17 hours ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -screams then lays her face on the carpet-

Danny: -does his thing with the chick-  
17 hours ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Jazz: *Falls asleep*

Ben: *Goes in and out*  
17 hours ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -moans and starts rubbing her clit again-

Danny: -continues-  
17 hours ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Ben: *Goes in and out a little faster*

Jazz: *Having more night terrors*  
17 hours ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -moans louder and looks at him while rubbing her clit-  
17 hours ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Ben: *Goes deeper and faster*

Jazz: *Wakes up again and sighs* *Goes to make coffee*  
17 hours ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -moans very loudly and continues rubbing her clit-

Danny: -having sex with the chick-  
17 hours ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Jazz: *Drinks her coffee and just sits at her coffee*

Ben: *Goes faster and cums in her ass*  
17 hours ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -gasps as she feels him cum inside of her-

Danny: -as the chick falls asleep, he puts on his clothes then leaves-  
17 hours ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Jazz: *Just drinks her coffee* *FInds she's wearing Danny's leather jacket that she was wearing before she left the bus and smiles sadly*

Ben: *Grins and pulls out*  
17 hours ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -looks at him innocently-

Danny: -walks out and checks his phone then sees Jazz's text-  
17 hours ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Ben: *Grins*

Jazz: *Drinks her coffee*  
17 hours ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: B-Ben. P-Please eat out my p-pussy...

Danny: -stops waking and stares at the text-  
17 hours ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Jazz: *Goes to get more coffee*

Ben: *Starts eating her out*  
17 hours ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -moans and grips the carpet-

Danny: -sighs sadly and walks back to the bar-  
17 hours ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Jazz: *Goes and curls up on her couch with her coffee and Danny's jacket*

Ben: *Eating her out*  
17 hours ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Danny: -walks in and sees that the guys are still there-

Winter: -grips the carpet tighter and moans-  
17 hours ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Cam: *Waves at him*

Ben: *Sucks her clit hard*  
7 hours ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Danny: -walks over to them-

Winter: -moans very loudly-  
4 hours ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Sam: Hey. Sup dude?

Ben: *Tongue fucks her*  
3 hours ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -moans loudly- B-Ben...

Danny: -sighs- Nothing much...  
3 hours ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Ben: *Rubs her clit well he tongue fucks her*

Sam: You have fuck sexing the chick you left with?  
3 hours ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Danny: -looks at the ground and shrugs-

Winter: -moaning loudly-  
3 hours ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż James: She texted you didn't she...

Ben: *Rubs harder and tongue fucks faster*  
3 hours ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Danny: -nods slowly-

Winter: -screams slightly and cums-  
3 hours ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż James: Well did you text back?

Ben: *Grins and pulls his face back* Lick it up.  
3 hours ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -looks at him then nods- Y-yes, s-sir.

Danny: -shakes his head no-  
3 hours ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Ben: *Grins*

James: Why?  
3 hours ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -licks up the cum-

Danny: -stares at the ground-  
3 hours ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Ben: *Smirks*

James: Danny... Why didn't you? It's clear you like her and she looked like she liked you too...  
3 hours ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -looks up at him-

Danny: -continues staring at the ground-  
3 hours ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Ben: *Strokes her cheek* Good girl.

James: Danny...? Tell me... Please?  
3 hours ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: B-Ben... please make me your band's p-pet. I'll anything for all of them. P-Please...?

Danny: -sighs then stands up and walks out-  
3 hours ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Ben: *Grins* Alright. *Slaps her ass* But that means you run around this bus in either panties and a sexy bra or naked.

Jazz: *Falls asleep on the couch*  
3 hours ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -nods- Yes, sir...

Danny: -walks to the tree where they were sitting at before-  
3 hours ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Ben: And you call all of us sir.

Jazz: *Sleeping*  
3 hours ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: Yes, sir. -looks at him with innocent eyes-

Danny: -sits down and pulls his phone out-  
3 hours ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Ben: *Grins* *Pulls on some pants*

James/Sam/Cam: *Walk in and see Winter and Ben* Hey!

Jazz: *Sleeping*  
3 hours ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -blushes and looks at them-

Danny: -reads the text again-  
3 hours ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Ben: You guys can play with her. She's out little pet now.

Sam: *Grins* Really now?

Ben: Yep. She has to do anything and everything we say.

Jazz: *Asleep*  
3 hours ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -blushing-

Danny: -sighs then heads back to the bus-  
3 hours ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Jazz: *Sleeping*

James: *Goes over and pulls out his dick* Suck.

Ben: *Smirks*  
3 hours ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -nods and starts sucking-

Danny: -climbs on the bus and heads to his bunk, ignoring everyone-  
3 hours ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Jazz: *Wakes up and yawns*

James: *Grins*

Sam: *Goes and slaps Winter's ass*  
3 hours ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -whimpers but continues sucking-

Danny: -lays in his bunk-  
3 hours ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Ben: Go ahead and fuck her dude.

Same: *Pulls out his dick and slides into Winter*

Jazz: *Sighs and looks down*  
3 hours ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -stops sucking then moans weakly-

Danny: -closes his eyes and sighs-  
3 hours ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Ben: *Smirks*

Jazz: *Looks at her phone and sighs* *Stands and walks to AA's bus*  
3 hours ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -moans then starts sucking James again-

Danny: -slowly falls asleep-  
3 hours ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Jazz: *Knocks on the bus door*

James: *Makes her deep throat*

Sam: *Slams into her pussy hard*  
3 hours ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -gags slightly and closes her eyes tight-

Danny: -asleep-  
3 hours ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Cam: *Opens the door* Hey.

Jazz: Is Danny here?

Sam: *Goes deeper*

James: *Pulls out of her mouth*  
2 hours ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -whimpers as he goes deeper-

Danny: -wakes up from the noises-  
2 hours ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Cam: Yeah. Hold on. *Goes to Danny's bunk* Danny. That girl you likes here.

James: *Cums on Winter's face*

Ben: Thank James for cumming on your slut face Winter.  
2 hours ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -nods- T-thank you, s-sir.

Danny: -nods and gets out of his bunk-  
2 hours ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż James: *Smirks*

Sam: *Fucks her pussy harder*

Ben: Thank Sam for fucking your pussy Winter. *Slides his duck into her ass*

Jazz: *Waits outside*  
2 hours ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Danny: -walks outside-

Winter: -screams slightly- T-thank you for fucking m-my pussy, s-sir!  
2 hours ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Ben: *Smiles*

Sam: *Grins and fucks deeper*

Jazz: *Looks at him* *Softly* Hi... *Has a big bruise on her cheek where Danny hit her and is still wearing his jacket*  
2 hours ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -whimpers and screams-

Danny: -looks down- Hey...  
2 hours ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Jazz: *Goes and hugs him*

Ben: *Fucks her ass hard*

James: *Pulls Winter's hair so she's looking at him* Open your mouth slut.  
2 hours ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -screams then opens her mouth slightly-

Danny: -smiles slightly and hugs back-  
2 hours ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż James: *Spits in her mouth*

Jazz: I'm sorry...  
2 hours ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -swallows it then moans-

Danny: No, I'm sorry.  
2 hours ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Ben: *Fucks deeper*

James: Thank Ben, Winter. Thank him for pleasing your little asshole.

Jazz: *Hugging him*  
2 hours ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -screams slightly- T-Thank you s-sir for pleasing my l-little asshole!

Danny: -continues hugging back-  
2 hours ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Ben: *Smirks*

Jazz: *Kisses his cheek*  
2 hours ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -moans loudly-

Danny: -smiles then softly kisses her-  
2 hours ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Jazz: *Kisses back*

Ben: *Cums inside her and pulls out*

Sam: *Cums inside her and pulls out*  
2 hours ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -whimpers as they pull out-

Danny: -continues kissing her-  
2 hours ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Jazz: *Kissing back*

Ben: *Smirks*

Cam/James: *Cum all over her face*  
2 hours ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -closes her eyes as they cum on her face-

Danny: -breaks kiss-  
2 hours ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Jazz: *Looks at him*

Ben: *Grins*  
2 hours ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -lets some of the cum drip into her mouth-

Danny: -looks down at her-  
2 hours ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż James: *Slaps her tits*

Jazz: *Smiles up at him*  
2 hours ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -whimpers slightly-

Danny: -smiles back then hears moaning and screaming coming from the bus-  
2 hours ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Jazz: *Hears the same noises* Sounds like fun in there.

Ben: Winter. Put your face on the floor and your ass in the air so the boys can all cum on your pussy.  
2 hours ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Danny: -chuckles-

Winter: Yes, sir. -puts her face on the ground and ass high in the air-  
2 hours ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż James/Cam/Sam: *Cum all over her ass and pussy*

Jazz: Wanna see if we can join in on the fun? *Grins*  
2 hours ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -moans softly as she feels the cum hit her ass and pussy and run down her legs-

Danny: -grins- Sure.  
2 hours ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Jazz: *Goes in with him*

Ben: *Smirks when he sees Jazz and Danny* Come to join?  
2 hours ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -pants softly as she feels cum running down her thighs-

Danny: -grins- Sure.  
2 hours ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Jazz: *Grins*

Ben: Go lick the cum off your friends pussy.

Jazz: *Goes and licks up the cum*  
2 hours ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -moans weakly-

Danny: -grins and watches-  
2 hours ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Jazz: *Licks up all up and looks at the guys with innocent eyes* Do one of you want to fuck my whore body?

Ben: *Smirks*  
2 hours ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- James: -grins then pushes her down, ripping off her pants and slams inside of her-

Winter: -looks at the guys innocently-  
1 hour ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Jazz: *Screams a little*

Cam: *Slams into her*  
1 hour ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -screams slightly-

James: -goes in and out fast-  
1 hour ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Jazz: O-Oh! Please fuck me harder, S-Sir!

Cam: *Fucks Winter harder*  
1 hour ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- James: -grins and fucks her harder-

Winter: -screams- S-Sir! D-deeper, please!  
1 hour ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Cam: *Goes deeper*

Jazz: *Screams more and cums*  
1 hour ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -whimpers- P-Please make y-your band hurt me, s-sir.

James: -keeps going-  
1 hour ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Ben: You heard the slut boys. Hurt the bitch.

Cam: *Goes faster and deeper*

Sam: *Slaps her*

Jazz: *Screams* P-Please! Make your band make me a flithy whore!  
1 hour ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -screams- M-more, please!

James: You heard the whore, guys. Cum all over her.  
1 hour ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Ben: *Grins and cums on Jazz*

Jazz: *Closes her yes*

Cam: *Slams deeper into her*

Sam: *Slaps her again, harder this time*  
1 hour ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -whimpers and moans loudly-

James: -pulls out and cums on her pussy-  
1 hour ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Jazz: *Moans*

Sam: *Cums on Jazz*

Ben: *Slaps Winter*

Cam: *Cums inside Winter and pulls out*  
1 hour ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -winces as she is slapped-

Danny: -also cums on Jazz-  
1 hour ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Jazz: *Looks at him with innocent eyes*

Ben: *Smirks* Go clean up your friend, Winter.  
1 hour ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -looks at Jazz then crawls over to her-

Danny: -grins and watches them-  
1 hour ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Jazz: *Bites her lip a little*

Ben: *Grins*  
1 hour ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -softly kisses her-

Danny: -watches-  
1 hour ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Jazz: *Kisses back*

Ben: *Watches*  
59 minutes ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -breaks kiss then licks the cum off of her stomach-  
58 minutes ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Jazz: *Bites her lip*

Ben: *Pulls them both up by the hair once Winter finishes and smirks* Let's play a game with these two.

James: What kind of game?

Ben: A game to see which slut cums first. The slutl who cums first loses and has to be tied up to the outside of the bus naked, with slut and whore written all over her naked body in sharpie, so everyone can see just how big a slut she is.  
53 minutes ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -gasps softly and bites her lip-

Danny: -grins slightly-  
52 minutes ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Jazz: *Eyes widen a bit*

James: What does the girl who wins get?

Ben: I think Danny should choose that.  
50 minutes ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Danny: -thinks then shrugs-

Winter: -whimpers softly-  
49 minutes ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Jazz: *Bites her lip*

James: I think the winner should get tied to the side of the bus with whore and slut written her as well just because there both whores.  
47 minutes ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Danny: -nods in agreement-

Winter: -looks at Jazz-  
46 minutes ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Jazz: *Looks at back at Winter*

Ben: Alright. *Lets go of the girls* James. You get Jazz. Cam. You get Winter. Fuck 'em.

Cam: *Slams inside Winter*  
44 minutes ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- James: -slams inside of Jazz-

Winter: -screams slightly-  
44 minutes ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Jazz: *Screams a little*

Cam: *Starts fucking her hard*  
43 minutes ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -screams-

James: -goes fast and deep-  
43 minutes ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Jazz: *Screams*

Cam: *Fucks her fast and deep*  
42 minutes ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -screams then cums-

James: -goes harder and faster-  
41 minutes ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Jazz: *Screams and cums*

Ben: *Grins* Winter loses. *Grabs five sharpies* *Hands them to the guys*  
41 minutes ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -whimpers and looks at them innocently-

James: -grabs a sharpie-  
40 minutes ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Jazz: *Watches*

Ben: *Writes slut on Winter's forehead*

Cam/Sam: *Takes sharpies and start writing on Winter*  
38 minutes ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -looks at them innocently-

James: -writes on Winter-  
38 minutes ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Jazz: *Watches*

Ben: Go get the ropes Jazz.

Jazz: *Does as she's told*

Cam: *Looks at Danny* You gonna join in dude? *Writes WHORE on Winter's left tit*  
36 minutes ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Danny: -walks over and writes on Winter-

Winter: -looks at them-  
35 minutes ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Jazz: *Comes back with the rope*

Ben: *Writes "Put dick here" With arrows pointing to Winter's pussy on her inner thighs*  
33 minutes ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -whimpers softly and looks at Ben-  
33 minutes ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Jazz: *Goes over*

Ben: *Smirks at Winter*  
33 minutes ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -blushes-  
32 minutes ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Jazz: *Bites her lip*

Ben/James/Cam/Sam: *Finish writing on Winter*  
31 minutes ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -looks over at Jazz-

Danny: -puts the sharpie down-  
29 minutes ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Ben: *Grabs Winter by her hair and takes her outside and ties her to the bus so she's hanging from it with her legs forced wide and tied on either side of her* *Smirks and walks inside*

Jazz: *Feels nervous because it's now her turn to get shamed*  
24 minutes ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -whimpers then sees a bunch of guys walking in her direction-  
23 minutes ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Cam: *Smirks at Jazz* Your turn.

Jazz: *Bites her lip*  
22 minutes ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Danny: -grins and grabs a sharpie-

Winter: -tries to break free-

(play one of the guys who sees Winter hanging from the bus)  
22 minutes ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Jazz: *Looks down*

Ben: *Smirks*

Guy 1: Look what he have here boys! Our own free sex toy for the night! *Smirks*  
20 minutes ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -blushes and looks away-

Danny: -grins-  
20 minutes ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Jazz: *Lets them write on her*

Guy 2: *Makes Winter look at him* Look at us so you can see us fuck your whore holes.  
19 minutes ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -looks at them-

Danny: -writes on Jazz-  
18 minutes ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Guy 3: *Slides his dick into her*

Jazz: *Looks at him*  
17 minutes ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -moans weakly-

Danny: -smirks at her-  
16 minutes ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Jazz: *Bites her lip*

Guy 4: *Makes her suck him off*  
16 minutes ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -sucks him-

Danny: -grins and continues writing on her-  
15 minutes ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Jazz: *Watches*

Guy 3: *Fucks her hard*  
14 minutes ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -stops sucking and moans loudly-  
14 minutes ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Ben: *Hears Winter moan and smirks*

Jazz: *Looks at Danny*  
13 minutes ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -moans loudly as the guy is fucking her-

Danny: -looks down at her-  
12 minutes ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Jazz: *Smiles at him a bit*

Ben: *Hands Danny the rope* You tie up the slut.

Guy 4: Keep sucking slut.  
11 minutes ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -whimpers and sucks-

Danny: -grins and takes her to the other side of the bus and ties her up to her legs are spread wide open-  
10 minutes ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Jazz: *Whimpers*

Guy 1: Good. Now we have to sluts to fuck.  
9 minutes ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Winter: -moans and continues sucking-

Guy 5: -grins at Jazz-  
8 minutes ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Jazz: *Looks away*

Guy 3: *Keeps fucking Winter*  
6 minutes ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Guy 5: -walks up to her and tilts her head so she's looking at him-

Winter: -stops sucking and screams slightly-  
6 minutes ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Jazz: *Tries to look away again*

Guy 4: *Grins*  
5 minutes ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Guy 5: -slaps her hard then slams his dick inside of her-

Winter; -moaning loudly-  
4 minutes ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Jazz: *Screams*

Guy 3: *Fucks her till he cums*  
4 minutes ago


End file.
